


A Boy and His Bunny

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Post 4CC 2020, Quarantink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jason gets a very special gift that melts his heart in all the best ways.
Relationships: Jason Brown & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jason Brown & Jun Hwan Cha, Jun Hwan Cha & Evgenia Medvedeva, Tracy Wilson & Jason Brown
Series: Quarantink Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Boy and His Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of quarantink! Woohoo! The prompt this time was bunny, which immediately made me think of Jason Brown. I'm not entirely sure why that was my first thought, but I guess it's just because Jason is a total ray of sunshine and I think it would be adorable to see him interact with bunnies. Anyway, on with the fic!

Jason smiled at the little ball of fluff currently sat on his lap, nuzzling at his hands. It was a soft shade of grey, fading to white at the very tips of its fur. When the little bunny looked up at Jason, his heart properly melted. This was the best gift he had ever gotten.

Tracy had gotten it for him after 4CC as a congratulations on his silver medal placement. She had seen Jason, Jun, and Evgenia squealing over bunny pictures on numerous occasions in their time training together. So she let those two in on her plan, and had them scope things out to make sure he wasn't opposed to having a pet. They reported back that he had been seriously pondering getting one, so she made her move and got one for him.

Now as he sat there with the snuggly little furball, he smiled as brightly as ever. He loved it, even though he hadn't given it a name and had only really known it existed for the last 15 minutes. The little creature had already bounded off into the sunset with his heart, but he really didn't mind at all.


End file.
